My Warrior Cats OC's Stories
by animeonly rocks
Summary: These are just pretty much stories about my OC's. No stealing! Rated T just to be sure.
1. ThunderClan Allegiances

**A/N: SO THIS IS SHADOWCLAN. ALL CLANS WILL BE UPLOADED SEPERATLY. SO NEXT WILL BE WINDCLAN THEN RIVERCLAN. ENJOY!**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**LEADER**: MOTTLEDSTAR- Long-haired, brown she-cat with mottled ginger and pale ginger calico patches with brown eyes.

**DEPUTY**: SMOKEPELT- Black tom with a smoke-gray eye patch, back tabby stripes, chest, under-belly and paws with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**: MOUSENUT- Brown tom with black back stripes, a black left ear, tail-tip, chest, under-belly, and front paws with blue eyes.

**APPERENTICE, OWLPAW**

**WARRIORS**: ( Toms and she-cats without kits )

RAVENWING- All gray she-cat with big, blazing amber eyes.

**APPERENTICE, REEDPAW**

ICECLAW- White she-cat with long forehead fur and blue eyes.

**APPERENTICE, FLOWERPAW**

YELLOWHEART- Yellow she-cat with orange stripes and ice blue eyes.

**APPERENTICE, PINEPAW**

BLACKFANG- Black she-cat with a white muzzle and paws and green eyes.

STREAMWIND- Gray she-cat with white spots and green eyes.

AMBERSONG- Ginger she-cat with cream and white splotches and amber eyes.

HOLLOWTOOTH- Brown she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, under-belly, and paws with amber eyes.

SANDPELT- Sand colored she-cat with brown paws and pale yellow eyes.

IVYSTORM- Black she-cat with a yellow under-belly and forehead fur with green eyes.

FOXFUR- Red, fox colored she-cat with pale blue eyes.

BRACKENFACE- Bracken colored tom with cream paws, muzzle, and tail-tip with yellow eyes.

**APPERENTICE, BREEZEPAW**

ODDERLEEP- Cream tom with brown legs and amber eyes.

**APPERENTICE, SHEETHPAW**

CLOUDFOOT- White tom with pale yellow stripes and light green eyes.

**APPERENTICE, MARSHPAW**

FIRETAIL-ginger tom with peach splotches and blue eyes.

GRAYFLIGHT- Pale gray tom with a dark gray muzzle, left ear and paws with forest green eyes.

SHREWCATCHER- Yellow tom with orange flecks and spots with amber eyes.

THORNBELLY- Long-haired dark gray tom with jet black paws and tail with pale blue eyes.

DARKWATER- Sleek gray tom with yellow eyes and a scar on his back.

ADDERSCRATH- Dark cream tom with a black tail and under-belly, green eyes.

LIONFACE- Yellow tom with thick neck hair and amber eyes.

**APPERENTICES**:

OWLPAW- Brown tom with white paws and orangy-amber eyes. ( Medicine cat apperentice)

REEDPAW- Long-haired ginger tom with pale ginger tabby back stripes and muzle with light green eyes.

FLOWERPAW- Pretty, pale yellow she-cat with cream and gold calico patches and dark green eyes.

PINEPAW- Gray she-cat with darker gray spots and tail-tip with amber eyes.

BREEZEPAW- Gray tom with yellow tabby stripes and blue eyes.

SHEETHPAW- Black tom with a white chest and under-belly and yellow eyes.

MARSHPAW- Pale gold she-cat with a brown streak down her back and blue eyes.

**QUEENS**:

SNOWSTORM- White she-cat with gray tabby stripes and green eyes. Mother of Firetail's kits.

FEATHERWING- Black she-cat with a brown chest and paws with amber eyes. Mother of Cloudfoot's kits.

**KITS**:

SWIFTKIT- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Firetail and Snowstorm.

DAWNKIT- White she cat with ginger stripes and blue eyes. Daughter of Firetail and Snowstorm.

ACORNKIT- Light brown tom with ginger splotches and green eyes. Son of Firetail and Snowstorm.

LAKEKIT- Ginger tom with a light brown chest, muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and a ring around left eye, pale blue eyes. Son of Firetail and Snowstorm.

POUNCEKIT- Black tom with white patches along his back with amber eyes. Son of Cloudfoot and Featherwing.

WHISPERINGKIT- Pale black she-cat with pale yellow tabby back stripes and paws with blue eyes. Daughter of Cloudfoot and Featherwing.

**ELDERS**:

RAINSPIRIT- Light gray she-cat with a black swirl-like pattern on her back and hazy blue eyes. Oldest cat in ShadowClan.

FALLENLEAF- Yellow tom with ginger tabby stripes and paws with blue eyes.

WILLOWPOOL- Brown she-cat with black tortoiseshell splotches and amber eyes.

**A/N****: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY. I'M SORRY I'VE JUST BEEN HAVING SOME WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M SORRY AND I'LL UPDATE IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO FOR MY OTHER STORY, SOUL EATER IN THUNDERCLAN. **

**~ KELLIE ;)**


	2. ShadowClan Allegiances

**A/N: SO THIS IS SHADOWCLAN. ALL CLANS WILL BE UPLOADED SEPERATLY. SO NEXT WILL BE WINDCLAN THEN RIVERCLAN. ENJOY!**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**LEADER**: MOTTLEDSTAR- Long-haired, brown she-cat with mottled ginger and pale ginger calico patches with brown eyes.

**DEPUTY**: SMOKEPELT- Black tom with a smoke-gray eye patch, back tabby stripes, chest, under-belly and paws with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**: MOUSENUT- Brown tom with black back stripes, a black left ear, tail-tip, chest, under-belly, and front paws with blue eyes.

**APPERENTICE, OWLPAW**

**WARRIORS**: ( Toms and she-cats without kits )

RAVENWING- All gray she-cat with big, blazing amber eyes.

**APPERENTICE, REEDPAW**

ICECLAW- White she-cat with long forehead fur and blue eyes.

**APPERENTICE, FLOWERPAW**

YELLOWHEART- Yellow she-cat with orange stripes and ice blue eyes.

**APPERENTICE, PINEPAW**

BLACKFANG- Black she-cat with a white muzzle and paws and green eyes.

STREAMWIND- Gray she-cat with white spots and green eyes.

AMBERSONG- Ginger she-cat with cream and white splotches and amber eyes.

HOLLOWTOOTH- Brown she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, under-belly, and paws with amber eyes.

SANDPELT- Sand colored she-cat with brown paws and pale yellow eyes.

IVYSTORM- Black she-cat with a yellow under-belly and forehead fur with green eyes.

FOXFUR- Red, fox colored she-cat with pale blue eyes.

BRACKENFACE- Bracken colored tom with cream paws, muzzle, and tail-tip with yellow eyes.

**APPERENTICE, BREEZEPAW**

ODDERLEEP- Cream tom with brown legs and amber eyes.

**APPERENTICE, SHEETHPAW**

CLOUDFOOT- White tom with pale yellow stripes and light green eyes.

**APPERENTICE, MARSHPAW**

FIRETAIL-ginger tom with peach splotches and blue eyes.

GRAYFLIGHT- Pale gray tom with a dark gray muzzle, left ear and paws with forest green eyes.

SHREWCATCHER- Yellow tom with orange flecks and spots with amber eyes.

THORNBELLY- Long-haired dark gray tom with jet black paws and tail with pale blue eyes.

DARKWATER- Sleek gray tom with yellow eyes and a scar on his back.

ADDERSCRATH- Dark cream tom with a black tail and under-belly, green eyes.

LIONFACE- Yellow tom with thick neck hair and amber eyes.

**APPERENTICES**:

OWLPAW- Brown tom with white paws and orangy-amber eyes. ( Medicine cat apperentice)

REEDPAW- Long-haired ginger tom with pale ginger tabby back stripes and muzle with light green eyes.

FLOWERPAW- Pretty, pale yellow she-cat with cream and gold calico patches and dark green eyes.

PINEPAW- Gray she-cat with darker gray spots and tail-tip with amber eyes.

BREEZEPAW- Gray tom with yellow tabby stripes and blue eyes.

SHEETHPAW- Black tom with a white chest and under-belly and yellow eyes.

MARSHPAW- Pale gold she-cat with a brown streak down her back and blue eyes.

**QUEENS**:

SNOWSTORM- White she-cat with gray tabby stripes and green eyes. Mother of Firetail's kits.

FEATHERWING- Black she-cat with a brown chest and paws with amber eyes. Mother of Cloudfoot's kits.

**KITS**:

SWIFTKIT- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Firetail and Snowstorm.

DAWNKIT- White she cat with ginger stripes and blue eyes. Daughter of Firetail and Snowstorm.

ACORNKIT- Light brown tom with ginger splotches and green eyes. Son of Firetail and Snowstorm.

LAKEKIT- Ginger tom with a light brown chest, muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and a ring around left eye, pale blue eyes. Son of Firetail and Snowstorm.

POUNCEKIT- Black tom with white patches along his back with amber eyes. Son of Cloudfoot and Featherwing.

WHISPERINGKIT- Pale black she-cat with pale yellow tabby back stripes and paws with blue eyes. Daughter of Cloudfoot and Featherwing.

**ELDERS**:

RAINSPIRIT- Light gray she-cat with a black swirl-like pattern on her back and hazy blue eyes. Oldest cat in ShadowClan.

FALLENLEAF- Yellow tom with ginger tabby stripes and paws with blue eyes.

WILLOWPOOL- Brown she-cat with black tortoiseshell splotches and amber eyes.

**A/N****: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY. I'M SORRY I'VE JUST BEEN HAVING SOME WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M SORRY AND I'LL UPDATE IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO FOR MY OTHER STORY, SOUL EATER IN THUNDERCLAN. **

**~ KELLIE ;)**


End file.
